disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Omar
Omar is a character who appears in the Sofia the First episode "Pin the Blame on the Genie" where he is the antagonist. Actually a genie, he disguises himself as a sorcerer and blames Kazeem for the trouble he causes himself, to achieve to get King Habib to order the disbandment of the Genie Patrol. Background In the beginning he is introduced as King Habib's new Royal Wizard. Later it becomes clear that out of fear he couldn't get the job as a genie, he decided to disguise himself as a wizard. Personality At first it appears he is just a grumpy old man who is not fond of genies, especially Kazeem, but over the course of the episode it becomes clear, that he actually is a rogue genie who blames others for the trouble he causes. He seems to be very easily annoyed by Kazeem who accidently bumps into him. Physical appearance Omar can be described as a man in late middle age about the size of King Roland. He has a long, dark gray beard which reaches his waist. His eyes are brown and his hair is mostly covered by a red turban. To cover his red genie tail, he wears a long red robe consisting of a red cloak with a red and black striped sash around his waist and a cloak he puts over it. This outer cloak which has long sleeves is colored in a darker shade of red and has some blue ornaments on it. The only things reminiscent of him being a genie are his golden wristbands he covers by the cloak he is wearing. He carries a wooden staff with a gold ring on it. Powers and abilities As he is actually a genie, he can perform genie magic, for example giving camels wings or getting fruit to fly. He is also able to undo all his spells. Role in the series Omar first appears in "Pin the Blame on the Genie" as King Habib introduces him to King Roland who is visiting Tangu for a trade agreement. He voices his dislike for genies because of their supposed silliness as Kazeem who is chasing a genie wreaking havoc crashes into him and knocks him over into a tent. Kazeem stops the trouble making genie but still Omar stays true to his point of Kazeem being up to no good, calling him a menace. Sofia tries to defend her friend but Omar further dennounces him. As Sergeant Fizz tells him "If he's a menace, so am I,"Omar suspiciously eyes him, deciding to use this statement later on. The "Wizard" follows the kings to the market place. As a caravan blocks the way and the King of Tangu wishes for them to move away, Omar makes the wish come true by giving the camels wings but after hiding himself blames Kazeem for the chaos which resulted in King Habib's robes getting dirty. He dismisses Sofia's attempts to defend Kazeem. Omar then recommends to have Kazeem suspended from Genie Patrol but the king harshly denies it at first, but as Kazeem laughs loudly as the king sneezes from the powder covering his clothes, Omar tries to convince his king once more, but fails again as the king is ready to give Kazeem a second chance. After King Habib has changed, Omar next appears as his king wishes to sample all fruits of Tangu which results in the fruits flying over his head and falling on his head. Omar once again blames Kazeem for the incident as he reveals the little genie hiding nearby. He even goes further and insits on banishing Kazeem to his lamp reminding the king of his wardrobe. Habib orders a trial. On the trial Omar shows evidence why it has to be Kazeem, for example the fact that it was a genie and Kazeem was supposedly the only genie around. To do that he uses Fizz against Kazeem as he is his first whitness. He cunningly uses Fizz' clues to get him to finally say that there is no evidence pointing at someone else. As Sofia fails to defend Kazeem, he reaches his goal of disbanding Genie Patrol using Sergeant Fizz's quote from earlier. Later, after the trail, as Sofia and Fizz are investigating the site where the fruit fell on King Habib, they spot Omar as he is undoing the mess that Kazeem supposedly caused. Sofia notices that Omar did cause the mess as according to the Genie Rules only a genie who granted a wish can undo it. The pair decides to follow him to his caravan where he takes his cloak off and shows his genie tail. Unfortunately he spots Sergeant Fizz and captures him inside a lamp. He also reveals his motivation as he thought as a genie he never could get the job of a Royal Wizard. Sofia frees Kazeem and chases Omar through the town until he is stuck and has nowhere to go. The princess gets him to reveal his plans just as King Habib and King Roland arrive. King Habib orders him to go in his lamp for a very long time. The genie tries to escape, but is captured by Kazeem and imprisoned inside his lamp. Trivia *He shares some similarities with Jafar. **Both serve kings of a kingdom located in the desert (Agrabah for Jafar, Tangu for Omar). **Both pretend to be someone else. (Jafar pretending to be a normal person, while Omar pretends to be a Royal Wizard) **Both are cunning individuals who manipulate those arround them, especially their kings. **Both wear red and have a beard. **Both are genies, Jafar only becoming one at the end of the movie. **Both end up imprisoned in their respective lamps. *He's also similar to Judge Doom from "Who Framed Roger Rabbit". **Both hate a certain group (genies for Omar and toons for Doom) for their supposed silliness. **Both are the things they profess to hate (Omar is a Genie himself and Doom is a toon himself). *Omar means long life in Arabic. Category:Sofia the First villains Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Men Category:Magic Villains Category:Sorcerer Category:Antagonists Category:Disney Junior Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains from TV Series